The Lion King III: Rise of The Shadows
by Winged Film Company
Summary: Right after the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Kovu isn't ready for kids, but Kiara is. In the meantime, The Hyenas return and a demon lion known as Shetani is back from the dead, as well as Scar.
1. 01 The Hyenas Return

At last, Zira had been defeated, and the Lions were all at peace. Kovu and Kiara were together, and Simba looked at the victory in front of him. He looked up to see Mufasa in the sky. "Well Done, Simba." He said. Everything was at peace. Or was it?

"Kovu, aren't you ready for a kid?" Kiara asked Kovu, who was eating a very bloated rat, in a similar manor as Scar, despite he didn't realize or think. As soon as she said this, he gagged on the rat, which had Pumbaa, with Timon riding along, ram into him screaming. The rat had plopped on the floor. Timon was disgusted. As soon as Kovu recovered from nearly choking, he went up to Kiara. "A Kid? Wouldn't you think it's a little early for that?!" Kovu asked. "Well, that's how it worked with my father." Kiara replied. "That's not how it worked in... Oh. Wait A Minute. I don't remember my parents. All I remember is Zira and all of my siblings." Kovu replied. "Well, is there a reason you bring this up?" Kiara asked. "I say this because I don't want kids right now. Maybe a bit later, but we've only been together for a few weeks." Kovu said. "And maybe for about 30 seconds more." Said a voice in Kovu's head, which was Zira. She also was standing right in front of him. He saw her and tried to attack, but he was able to figure out she was just his imagination. "Kid, what's gotten into you?!" Timon asked. "I don't know, I just saw Zira." Kovu replied. "What?! You're out of your mind!" Timon said. "No joke." Kovu said. Timon died out laughing in disbelief, but Pumbaa just looked at Timon like "...Stop..." as Kovu tried to eat Timon. "Hey! Hey! I'm Sorry I won't laugh at you anymore! At that anyway!" Timon said, having the tar scared out of him. Kovu put him down. "Hey, I'm not going to kill you." Kovu said. "I'm messing with you when I tried to eat you. I know why you wouldn't believe me." Kovu explained. "Believe what?" asked Simba, who'd came into the cave. "Simba, you wouldn't get it. Hallucination." Kovu said. "Hallucination? Don't we all do that in the morning?" Simba thought. "Never mind. Can me and Kiara just have a one on one talk here? I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you Simba by being loud." Kovu said. "You weren't. I'm just dropping by. Timon, Pumbaa, lets go." Simba said. "Well, you heard him." Timon said to Pumbaa as he jumped onto his back, and he ran out. "Ok, Kiara, I was saying that I'd like to destroy a community--" Kovu began. "Wait, What?" Kiara asked. Simba turned around confused. Kovu heard Scar laughing, despite being unaware of how Scar sounded. "What? Oh, I'm sorry!! I guess I said what came off the top of my mind, I guess." Kovu said, chuckling nervously. "What I was saying was I'm not ready to have kids. Don't you see how hard it was on your dad to raise you? We almost died at the hands of crocodiles, or alligators, I don't remember." Kovu said. "Kovu, why don't aren't you ready? Didn't you know this was coming?" Kiara asked. "Yes, I'd like to have kids, but not right now." Kovu explained. "Ok, not now, but what about tommorow?" Kiara asked. "No." Kovu replied. "The next day?" Kiara asked. "No!" Kovu said again. "The next day?" Kiara asked. Kovu jumped onto Kiara, playfully. "Whenever I'm ready, Kiara. Whenever I'm ready." Kovu said, as him and Kiara playfully dished it out. They went so far as to chasing each other, and stumbled into Simba's Darkest Fear: The Elephant Graveyard. This was clearly by accident. Except this time, Scar was dead. He had no Hyenas, and even if he survived, the Hyenas betrayed him anyway. "How about we check the place out?" Kovu asked. "I don't know. This place is spooky." Kiara responded, as Kovu just kept going. "I like spooky things." Kovu replied. He looked around, and he found the corpse of his older brother Nuka. Apparently, when he was crushed, Zira and the former outsider lions brought him to rest in the Elephant Graveyard. The body had been decaying upon it's arrival.

Regardless, Kovu checked out the place, and he found a cave sort of area in one of the elephant skulls. Kiara followed him. "You know, maybe when we have Kids, we'll have them here." Kovu said. "Great Idea! They'll be good lunch!!" Said a female voice, accompanied by a demonic laugh. This belonged to Shenzi The Hyena, who along with Banzai and Ed, survived the events of the first film. Kiara got behind Kovu. "This place needs some cleaning." Said Banzai, who'd came out of the same cave. Ed came out, just laughing his head off. "Wait a minute!" Shenzi thought. "Scar?!" She said to Kovu. "Scar is dead. You have the wrong Lion." Kovu responded. "Well, you look like Scar. If you were him, you'd be dead." Shenzi replied. Ed laughed his head off. "I think we'd better go." Kiara insisted. "Go where?" Banzai asked. "Away from you!" Kiara said. "Gee, that's a bit hard." Banzai said, as Ed laughed his head off. The three Hyenas circled Kiara. Kovu attacked Banzai, and Banzai would probably try to keep his distance after this. "Listen up, Hyena." Kovu said. "The names Banzai!" Banzai insisted. Kovu roared at him, scaring Banzai. "You hurt anyone, ANYONE, you're dead." Kovu said. "I'll be king soon. You'll never go hungry aga--" Kovu said, mildly sounding like Scar. All three Hyenas looked at him in confusion. Kovu roared more angrier than Simba ever did. All the Hyenas ran for cover. They hid in the former lair of Scar. "What was that?!" Shenzi asked in fear. "It had to Scar's little boy. He's defending the grounds because we killed Scar." Banzai explained. "Bro, you've missed a lot!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Another Hyena, with a head of Hair with Dreadlocks. "You are?" asked Shenzi. "The Names Dreadlock. I've been running the clan since you, Banzai and Ed ran off." Dreadlock, the unfamiliar voice, replied. "May I introduce the rest of the clan?" He continued. "I'm in this buisness supporting Count Dreadlock!" said Parazi, A Female Hyena who looked like the other hyenas, but she is Pink and Grey instead of Black and Grey. "Call me Packrat!" said Packrat, another generic looking Hyena, except Muscular. "Call me Jazz." Said Jazz, a generic looking Hyena. "I see you got some new recruits." Shenzi said. "Plenty. These aren't all of them." Dreadlock replied. "Guess what? The Monkey Man Rafiki is attempting some resurrection. You know, it is the King's Birthday today!" Dreadlock said. "He's resurrecting Mufasa?" Banzai said. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed fell into laughter. "What else he gonna do?! Bring back Scar so we can kill him again?" Shenzi asked.

"Scar would have done anything to support you three and you murdered him."

Jazz said. "He turned on us!" Banzai insisted. "Intentionally? NO!" Shouted Packrat. "What it was, was that Scar had found himself cornered by Simba, and he blamed you by Accident." Dreadlock explained. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed laughed hysterically. "Why do you expect us to believe this?" Shenzi asked. "Because another lion will get you if you don't." Dreadlock insisted. "We call him Shetani." He added. "Him? He's an old little cubs story! He's not real!" Banzai said. "You can't prove that!" Dreadlock told him. "We'll know how to summon him, just as we get the stuff Rafiki is using, we'll use it to bring him to life, like we're going to with Scar. Let's get the monkey man." Dreadlock said. "Do it yourself!" Banzai said. "Leave me out of this." Shenzi said. Ed was shivering in fear of Dreadlock. "Join us!" said an Older, Female Hyena. "Mom!" yelled Dreadlock. "When did this apply to you?" he asked. Her name is Ariza, and she is the mother of Dreadlock. She looked similar to Dreadlock, except with no hair and old, wrinkly fur and skin. Ed joined them, now over being scared. "Are you sure about this, Ed?" Asked Banzai. Ed laughed and ran with the heard of Hyenas. Just then, Ariza laid down, and wouldn't get up. "You guys go, I'll be waiting. Get Scar back to life, kid!" She yelled at Dreadlock.

Back in the Pride Lands, Simba and Nala were talking. "Why do I feel so overprotective of Kiara all of a sudden?" Simba asked Nala. "Because, you are, Simba." Nala replied. "Uhhh...thanks?" Simba asked sarcastically. "Well, you are, but I'm not sure why you are. Something to do with your past, maybe?" Nala asked. "Probably." Simba replied. "How couldn't it be?!" Timon said from the entry of the cave, riding on Pumbaa into the cave. "You've had a very troubled past, Simba. We've raised you. We were like parents." Pumbaa explained. "Pumbaa, saying we're his parents doesn't help anything." Timon explained. "He has parents, a dead father-" Timon continued. "-and a still living, but old mother." Nala added in. "Life's never gotten any easier. First my uncle accuses me of a murder, and then my daughter thinks it's her fault because of Zira's death, I mean, cut me a break!" Simba rambled. "She'll have to learn to realize, Simba." Nala reminded him. "Teenage years. The terrible 2's." Timon said. Simba and Nala looked at him funny. Just then, Kovu and Kiara ran to Simba. "Oh, jeez, What's happening this time?!" Timon asked. "Hyenas!" Kovu said. "Hyenas? But we took care of them when Scar was still living. They ran away, I thought." Simba said. Just then, he heard some wild laughter. Simba, startled, looked over the rock, and saw an entire group heading towards Rafiki. "Nala, Kiara, we have some danger ahead. Kovu, you come on and fight with me. Let's go!" Simba said, running into where Rafiki was. Kovu went up to Kiara. "This is in case they kill me." He told her, gave her a few cat loves and ran off. "Simba, can you give me a strength description on the Hyenas?" Kovu asked Simba. "The Hyenas are against us lions, and they will eat us if we don't fight back. They have to be taken down physically, yes." Simba explained. "I figured." Kovu replied. Simba and Kovu headed off to fight The Hyenas.


	2. 02 The Resurrection of Scar

Rafiki had a set of torches set out as a beacon for his cave. The one the Hyenas were trying to get into, which was built like a cave on the inside. It was 120 inches wide, and 30 feet tall. On the inside a pattern of lions were drawn on the wall as part of the ressurection suplies. To sum it all up and attempt not to be confusing, Rafiki was trying Black Magic and VooDoo in order to bring Mufasa, the former king, back to life for just a little while, as a way to celebrate Simba's birthday. But, there is no explaination to what Rafiki did, because he already did the stuff to get the resurrection powers, all he had to do was the Black Magic or VooDoo part. A line of flaming torches were all rising high with fire, and in the middle laid a cauldron of VooDoo.

The Hyenas made it to the cave, and they were ready to break in. Because she's the best at stealth, Dreadlock forced Parazi into the cave, to spy on Rafiki in what he was doing.

In the meantime, Rafiki was talking to himself. "It'll be nice to see you again, Mufasa! But too bad it will only be temporarily." He said, thinking he was alone. Rafiki had even wrote some things down, in sloppy handwriting. "Now, to do that." Rafiki told himself, as he read the paper.

Ndio, ubashi wako, Mufasa, napenda kuzungumza na wewe, lakini nataka kukuona katika Mtu. Ninataka tu hii kwa muda -" (translates to It's I, your highness, Mufasa, I wish to speak with you, but I want to see you in Person. I only want this temporarily--) He read, as Dreadlock's evil laughter cut him off. "Monkey Boy!" He yelled. "You guys are dead. Oh. Wait A Minute, I wrote down the wrong thing!" Rafiki thought. "We were never dead. I am the new leader, who you call Dreadlock." Dreadlock explained.

"Well, Hyena, can you move along? I'm messing with VooDoo right now." Said Rafiki. Dreadlock laughed Hysterically, as the other Hyenas got Rafiki, and dragged him out of the cave while Dreadlock did his VooDoo work.

"It's my turn. I'm a master at this." Dreadlock said, as Parazi stayed close, curious to watch. "Kuzungumza na nguvu zisizo za milele za shetani, ninaomba kwa mtu anayeita Taka. Aliuawa na sisi Wahin, sio mimi, lakini mimi kumwomba tena. Wakati wake hauko juu, na yeye kurudi kwenye nchi za kiburi na kurudi kama mfalme, de fuher." Dreadlock said as the VooDoo and Black Magic did it's stuff to open a portal, in which on the inside appeared to be a firey Hell. Scar's paw came out of the flames of the portal. He eventually climbed out, and the portal closed. Scar looked at Dreadlock, as he spun his head around in a 360 (like Regan from The Excorsist and his bones crackled as he came into one piece. When Scar was normal, he looked at Dreadlock like he was going to eat him. "Scar, my king, I have talked to your fellow Hyenas, and they are either going to obey you or DIE!" Dreadlock told Scar. "Hyenas? You mean the cause of my death?" Scar asked. "Yes, sir, but we apologize for this inconvince, those Hyenas were stupid enough to take what you said as legitimate facts." Dreadlock said. "Prior to your death, I've been running the clan, and we're glad to have you back!" he continued. "Is that a joke?" Scar asked. "No, it's 100% legitimate." Dreadlock responded. Scar grabbed Dreadlock like he grabbed Shenzi at the line "Just listen to teacher" in Be Prepared. "It better be." He insisted.

Meanwhile, Simba and Kovu were on the way to the cave when they saw Rafiki being chased by The Hyenas. Simba saw this, and he immediately figured out why he was running. He let out a roar. "I thought all of you Hyenas were gone!" Simba yelled. "They were." Scar said from inside the cave. Simba had a terrified expression on his face. Scar and Simba met face to face again. "I thought you were dead." Simba told Scar. "I was. I came back to life. Look what I can do." Scar said as he did the 360 thing with his head. "You think I'm scared, do you?" Simba asked. "I see you have a whole new family." Scar said, looking at Kovu. "You look like me." He said to Kovu. "Who are you?" Kovu asked him. "You take a wild guess, Kovu." Scar replied. "How do you know my name?!" Kovu asked. "I am Scar, who you were supposed to support." Scar explained. Kovu's blood boiled. He'd grown up to hate Scar. "Simba, I'm not going to try to reclaim my throne. I'm instead going to my old home, the Elephant Graveyard. I'll think about what I'm gonna do." Scar explained. "You know, before I kill you." He continued. "That's what I'm going to do if you don't leave in exactly 5 seconds." Simba said, and roared at him. Scar ran, knowing Simba might just take care of him again. While he didn't physically last time, he will this time if he gets a chance.

Scar called Dreadlock. "Come on. We have a bit of work to do." He told him. All of the Hyenas, along with Scar, headed to the Elephant Graveyard.


	3. 03 Scar's Backstory

Scar headed back to his lair and was surrounded by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. "Guys, I apologize about my words when I was last alive." Scar explained. "Pull another one, will you?" Shenzi mocked. "I'll pull your heart right out of you!" Dreadlock said as he jumped onto her. She bit him in the neck, getting him off. "On second thought, we forgive you Scar!" Banzai said. "You'd better." said Dreadlock.

At Rafiki's cave...

"How is this possible? How is Scar alive?!" Simba asked Rafiki. "Simba, I believe Scar is alive because he wasn't dead." Rafiki told Simba. "Uhhhh, he's pretty dead to me. The Hyenas ate him and the fire burned him." Simba reminded Rafiki. "No, no. What I meant by that was Scar still has another life, because he has more to share. Is Mufasa truly dead? Well, yes, but we still see him through spirit. Scar, well, ummm... I'm sorry Simba. I can't answer." Rafiki said. "That VooDoo probably was used by the Hyenas to bring him back. I'll take care of it." He said, as he picked up the cauldron and was going to throw it. However, one other thing came out. Another Lion. It wasn't caught by the Hyenas, because he came out invisible, and he was a spirit as well, which is why he was invisible. He walked up to Simba and Rafiki, confusing both of them. "Save that." said the other Lion. "Dad?" Simba asked. "No. I am not Mufasa." The Lion replied. "I am Akhilli. I am the God of Cats." He added. "I'm still confused." Simba said. "I was king long before Mufasa or you." Akhilli told Simba. "So it makes sense why your confused by me." He continued. "Aren't you technically dead?" Simba asked. "Yes. I was killed by Hyenas." Akhilli told Simba. "Can you tell us how Scar came back?" Rafiki asked. "It's simple. The Hyenas lured you out, and Dreadlock brought Scar back." Akhilli explained. "It sounds ridiculous, but it was with the VooDoo and Black Magic you have accidentally brought me here with." He continued. "I get what you mean, I was going to bring back Mufasa for a temporary time." Rafiki said. "Why?" Akhilli asked. "I'm not telling you right now." Rafiki said. "Because it's The King's birthday." he added. "Rafiki, I am going to find Scar. I'm going to bring him back with me to the land of the dead." Akhili said. He disappeared into thin air.

In the lair part of the Elephant Graveyard...

The Hyenas ate a body (The body resembled a burnt, decayed Claude Frollo, easter egg) while Scar just took a nap until a white dust filled the area, clearing the Hyenas and waking Scar. Akhili came face to face with Scar. "Who are you? What do you want? Too bad! You aren't getting it anyway." Scar told him. "Your time was up a long time ago. Now come back to the dark world where you belong, so I can return to the heavens." Akhili responded. "What?! I only just came back." Scar said. "Let's go!" Akhili replied. "I'm not going anywhere, ghost. And my Hyenas will take care of you as well." Scar insisted. "It's only because of losing your mate you suddenly have no support for anyone. Including a God." Akhili rambled. "I never supported anyone but -- what?!" Scar said. "You had a lioness as well, Scar. Or should I say TAKA?!" Akhili said. All the Hyenas were now watching. "If you call me that again I will--" Scar began. "Beside the point. I'm going to remind you. It will sound familiar to you, you dimwitted moron." Akhilli told Scar. "Oh, tell me. I'm ready." Scar replied to him, sort of laughing. "Does the name Mzuri sound familiar to you?" Akhili mentioned. Scar was actually familiar with this name. "Mzuri? Well, uh, yes, actually, but, uhhhh... info?" Scar replied. "She was a lion with no parents, who had both been killed by an unknown assailant. Mzuri wasn't very different looking from other lionesses, but she had slightly lighter fur than you. She didn't have a mane, like you, obviously, but if you want to remember her, you stored something of her to remember her." Akhili explained. "Do I?" Scar asked. "Check around the Elephant Graveyard." Akhili told him. Scar got up and decided to look around the graveyard, and on a lioness skeleton, a blood stained stone slab laid in it. "Who's blood is this?" Scar asked. "Like her parents, she was killed by the same unknown assailant. She had a stone dropped into her, and Mufasa gave it to you. He cared so much, that he didn't want to tell you she had died. He just gave you that, and he told you that she'd ran away, of fear. But in actuality, she is dead. She died at a very young age. You lost your good side, Scar. She had been able to recover you after you transitioned from Taka to Scar, and this made you forget about Mufasa as king for a bit. She did that really well. But, she's dead." Akhili explained. Scar was about to say something trying to act like he's not familiar with any of it, but he recognized everything. The Stone he remembered. Mufasa telling him that Mzuri ran off, he remembered. It just suddenly hit him. "You have seen my point, I see." Akhili said. "Ghost." Scar said. "Scar?" Akhili asked. "Get out of my sight." Scar demanded. Akhili disappeared. "Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Scar thought to himself. "I'm glad I killed Mufasa. He lied to me, and the only reason I killed him was because he was king." he kept thinking to himself. Dreadlock came by Scar. "He gone?" Dreadlock asked. "That ghost? Yes. But I'm afraid someone else is gone too." Scar replied. "Who?" Dreadlock asked. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand. This happened a long time ago." Scar explained. "Get out of here." he demanded. "Yes, sir." Dreadlock replied and left. Scar kept looking at the bloody stone. He eventually dropped down and cried a little bit. He eventually fell asleep.


	4. 04 Shadowed Fear

It was a rough night for Scar, but he had gotten over it. Not entirely, but he was ready to move on. He was secretly wanting to kill Mufasa again, as if he didn't do enough the first time, which was plenty.

The Hyenas were gathered up. Scar walked to them. There was a big bag nearby with something jumping inside it. "What's in the bag?" Scar asked. "A monkey." Dreadlock responded. He pulled the bag down to reveal Rafiki tied up. "Rafiki, nice to see you." Scar told him. "What did you guys get him for?" Asked Scar. "He's gonna bring something, or in this case, someone, to life." Parazi told Scar. "Who may that be?" Scar asked. "You'll find out." Replied Packrat. "Be patient!" He said. "What are we doing standing around? Bring him out of the darkness!" Jazz rambled. "Bring who?" Rafiki asked. "Fear!" Dreadlock said. Scar ripped the ropes, so Rafiki could do what the wanted. "What do you want me to bring to life?" Asked Rafiki. "Bring out Shadowed Fear!" Jazz said. "Or Shetani." Dreadlock added. "Yes, we have also stolen your VooDoo!" Jazz told Rafiki, showing the entire cauldron. "You are going to bring him. Come on!" Dreadlock demanded. "Who?" Rafiki asked, as if he didn't know. Scar got in his face. "Bring him out, or you're lunch!" He insisted. Rafiki dropped down and told Packrat to come up. "Well, what do you want, Monkey?!" He asked. Rafiki slapped him in the face with a stick, making him bleed over and into the cauldron. "What's the big idea?!" Packrat yelled. "Viumbe ni kali, Nguvu na Nguvu. Hata hivyo, kiasi kidogo chao ni walinzi. Moto wa Jahannamu unaweza kuunda fomu ya uhai wa pepo na unaweza summon uovu peke yake: Ibilisi. Kuamka, Ibilisi. Amka!" Rafiki chanted. Suddenly, a black ghost like being came out of the cauldron. It was the legendary lion mass murderer Shetani, or Shadowed Fear. He is also known as The Lion of Darkness, The Emperor, and a ton of other names. Shetani laughed like a Mass Murderer that was seduced. "I am your master Shetani! I am Shadowed Fear, and I declare chaos and agony!" Shetani spoke, like he always did, at least most of the time. "Shetani, my lord, welcome to the real world." Dreadlock told him. Shetani laughed maniacally. "Am I more proud than ever to cause sheer torture, pain and misery, years later? YES!" He said, followed by a demonic roar. "Well, your name, sir?" Scar asked. "Scar, everyone knows who I am." Shetani responded. "How do you know my name?" Scar asked. "I am The Lord of Darkness. I know everyone's name." Shetani said. "I know you want Simba dead, Scar. I can help you with that." He told Scar. "Show me what you can do." Scar asked. Shetani disappeared and ended up behind Scar, who was looking for him. "I'm right here." Shetani said. "I'll have Simba killed, and Kovu back on your side." Shetani tricked Scar. "Will you? Like he ever was?" Scar asked. "Together, none of them stand a chance, and even better, we have an army of Hyenas to help us. You thought they turned on them, but they're really being stupid, insignificant fools." Shetani said. "They might hear you." Scar reminded him. "Only you can hear me and you." Shetani said. Scar was confused. "Bottom line, are you in?" Shetani asked. "I am." Scar replied, and shook paws with Shetani.


End file.
